User talk:Leviathan 89
Question about UGP You've uploaded all those Usopp Gallery Pirates Images, but they are all unused. Do you have a reason or plan about keeping them? 06:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If I may interject here, I seem to remember a conversation from a while back where the best options seemed be either altering the chapter and volumes template to accompany the images, or putting them in a basic gallery on the Usopp Gallery Pirates page. 06:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Users A lot of the new copy-cat users come from rici/hungry and me (so we can troll the chat a little), so an IP ban would be a bit overkill XD 11:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, poor us, I have a bot too that I wanna test out on other wiki's can't I at least keep him? XD RE:... sorry, whether here can edit any article? but, if the article is correct can't be edited anymore? I just want to know, because I am a new member here ^ ^ re:Bot! Okay, requested for flagging, just wait now. 22:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, Bot! Go to the "bot" tab and set the time everything is automatic,hope that helps:)-- ::Hmm,It's still the same after you start a process,go to the bot tab and set the timer and everything should be working fine,that's what I think,just try it out:)-- Re:Source Hey, unfortunately I dont know how to add the 'source' to the pictures. I dont know about this stuff :P .. You mean the chapter or where I got them? And for what pictures? Thanks. Ok, I get it now.. I changed it ok. You only meant the two ones from Water 7.... Right? I just did, ok.. I just wanted to know if you were talking about other pictures except the Water 7 ones. Missed For SBS 63 page 42, you seem to have forgotten one image (top left corner below header image). It is a horribly drawn image of shanks, and I was wondering if you could provide the image as soon as possible. If you can't do it soon enough, I could dig through my email and find the raw DP sent me; I'm just asking since I don't feel like it XD As for the Zoan, I have an idea why but could you wait for my reply until my mom manages to jam my room door open? My room has all the raws (except 63) in it, and I sorta locked myself out -_-; 14:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Probably just best one. 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay in the Databooks there are no markings at all except bold (Ex: Inu Inu no Mi Model Jackal) and in the manga, they have quotes and these 「」(Ex: "Inu Inu no Mi" Model「Jackal」) But they aren't really.. let's say "pretty" so I say leave as is. I think it's fine as long as we get the whole point. 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Bots Do you happen to know how to set up a bot in the easiest way? 02:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Toggle Experiment Hey, thanks for the help with my toggle experiment, it works perfectly now. Pacifista15|Talk|20:02 20/Sep/2011 UTC Eyecatcher Image hey, i wanted to know if you have a good image for the Eyecatcher article. something like, luffy's hat and vest in the end of his second eyecatcher, or his wanted poster on his first eyecatcher. thanks! Strawhat1 15:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i think it's a good choice. adding the others can be nice, i'll try to bring up the idea, but i don't really know how to make a template... --Strawhat1 17:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i brought it up, but i don't think anyone cares much... i think we can just make the templare, i don't think anyone will objects. --Strawhat1 18:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) someone deleted the luffy's eyecacher image because it had a watermark... Strawhat1 03:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Levi I saw your message on Yata's talk, and I've seen the moment when the image was removed from the page, the one that removed it said that it had a watermark and I guess that Yata saw that too and deleted the image...(sorry for butting in, its just my opinion on what happened) so i'm going to make a gallery for the end of the second eyecatcher for each straw hat, but i'm missing the end of robin and brook's eyecatcher, so can you help me? thanks. Strawhat1 13:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) yes, i would loke you to do the job, since i didn't really understand what you wanted me to do with the categories... i already uploaded some images of the second set of eyecatchers, but i still need robin and brook's images. i think that sanji's image has a problem too, so we might need to re-upload it. i think we should upload the first set of eyecatchers too, the part where you can see theur faces on the wanted poster. {C so here is the list for the episodes in which you can find the eyecatcher (do you need a list for the images i already uploaded?): *luffy - first set - episode 1. * zoro - first set - episode 48. * nami - first set - episode {C 43. *usopp - first set - episode 41. *sanji - first set - episode 51. second set - episode 514. * chopper - first set - episode 91. * robin - first set - episode {C 131. second set - episode 455. *brook - second set - episode 456 *vivi - first set - episode 93. oh, and we will probably have a third set of eyecatchers from next episode, so we will have to do something about that. but that's in the future. Strawhat1 17:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) the images from the first set of eyecatchers are not mine, but i will change the ones from the second set. we still don't have robin's image from the second set, if you can help with that. Strawhat1 20:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) re:Eyecatcher Alright, my bad. I saw the file not being used, so deleted it as "unused". I can restore it. 01:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. 01:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT! thank you for notifying, though i really dont understand why it isn't a template anymore... The Humaniod Typhoon] Re: Marines Sorry for the confusion Levi, I made it by mistake as a subpage, when I wanted to make it as a template, it was just a mistake, I forgot to delete from the adress bar, the marines section No Subtitles Mornin Levi, can you upload an image without subtitles for One Palm Island? Thank you in advance Reply who first admin? Ellen_siren :whether they are currently active? what's M.I.A? A problem pic Chapter 257 The cover image is there but its not, I really can't explain it, the name of the file exists too, really weird, its even copyrighted, but there is no image there. Really really weird, I can't actually explain what's happening, can you get a better image for it? About Nyon I didn't update the Nyon image from opening 11 without the "share" part because, well...I couldn't. I tried, I used a JPG file, but for some reason it didn't work. That's why I uploaded it separetelly. Just wanted to let you know, in case you were wondering too. Do you have any idea why that happened, though? I think it said something like "it doesn't match MIME" or something... Uknownada 23:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pic switch I'm trying to make a switch feature for Hody Jones, like the one on Hyouzou's page. My question is, do you know if the pics used in the switch have to be png's? Or is there a way to do it with jpg's? 00:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I followed your instructions to the letter, and I had the same problem. Only the code showed up and not the image or anything. Do you think you could give it a try just in case I'm missing something? 06:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Vice admirals On May, I suggested to remove the three admirals from the template "former vice admirals" because of course they were, as well as Sengoku and Kong. Since then, nobody has answered me. Knowing your popularity on this wiki I'm asking you to try to change the situation, of course only if you have the same opinion that I have. --Meganoide 16:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going over the pics I uploaded, checking them out. 17:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I got most of these pics from Youtube, and in my latest pic, I gave a link to the video itself. It worked differentely on DB Wiki, I'll just have to get used to it! XD. Anyway, thanks once again. Also, good luck on getting 7,000 edits soon! 18:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I understand, pity I am not an expert on One Piece episodes, more on the manga, and I have not gotten that far into the story. I looked for HD videos of One Piece to see if anybody would like them, and maybe place them for me, so I could learn. Well, I think I will stick to fixing errors on pages untill I get deeper into the story. 18:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once again for the extra info. :) 19:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Levi, one question.. Can you give me the list of pictures that dont have 'Source' ?? Thanks.. Ok man, thanks. I'll add a source to pictures from now on, daily.. Re: New files Will do Leviathan 89. Thanks for the tips. Ethelion 17:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding Sources to Existing Pics Hi Leviathan 89, I noticed that you placed tags to some of my uploaded pics that need sourcing; Any tips on how I can add them? They would really help in authenticating the pics. Thanks. Ethelion 12:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean how to add the pic description. Ethelion 13:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Volume 64 Yes, I'll need the raws unless people can wait until Dec. 23rd. (Doubt it) Unfortunately, the wounds part only says "What the heck- horrible wounds!" and "We need to treat them (the wounds) quickly"; in otherwords, we can't tell if it's singular or plural, since one person can have numerous wounds. 22:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's completely fine. It's all I'll probably need. Thanks for everything, as always :) 01:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I found everything except the last few pages, including SBS pg 206-207. Could you post these too? Just the SBS pages is fine. thanks. You know, you don't have to actually download everytime. I'll just give you my user email. It's japaneseopfan@gmail.com - it's up to you wether you want to use it :) 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to need those pages sooner or later since I'm done with everything else. Just a reminder, no rush. Thanks! 02:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. About the credits, I didn't really want to do it at first but I noticed that big groups such as mangastream started using our translations either w/o crediting us or giving credits to someone totally different. When I asked the people of mangastream fourums, they claimed they didn't know because there were no credits so we decided to add the credits on the bottom from now on to claim our own property. We could modify it since I don't know how to properly credit stuff, but I'd like to keep the credits there for future reference, etc. 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mangastream: (the forums) http://forum.mangastream.com/showthread.php?t=23397 (I am credited now thanks to my complaints and credits below translations :D) Mangareader: (this is only one example. there is much more.) http://www.mangareader.net/103-57916-18/one-piece/chapter-599.html compare with (chap 599) this (chap 599) (Notice nothing is mentioned on the credits on the next page in mangareader about us, although I know it's adressed at the actual chapter) And more.. but yep that's all the biggies I found so far. So could you give me a model of your ideal credits? I'm still not too sure how you'd like it to be. 22:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Outside... oh well the SBSs translated before I came here were definitely translated by someone else... but I don't really know who. Maybe someone from AP forums or some official translator who translates the english version manga? 15:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC)